Tolfdir (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Tolfdir is an elderly Nord mage at the College of Winterhold, where he teaches. An old, wise, and friendly mage, Tolfdir is adept in defensive magic, plus a master of Alteration and a trainer in its use. Some spells he sells include Telekinesis, Waterbreathing and Ebonyflesh. He serves as the Dragonborn's teacher and guide at the college. When Ancano is defeated, Tolfdir becomes Master Wizard of the College, succeeding Mirabelle Ervine following her death at the hands of the Thalmor agent. Wares and routine As well as offering Master-level training in Alteration, Tolfdir sells Alteration-based items such as jewelry, staves, spell tomes, and mage robes. When not teaching in the Hall of the Elements, Tolfdir may be found sleeping or eating on the lower level of the Hall of Attainment. After completing "Under Saarthal," Tolfdir may remain at the Eye of Magnus in Saarthal, until the next quest in the College's main quest line, "Hitting the Books," is completed. Personality Despite his age and apparently absent-minded nature, Tolfdir is a very powerful mage; however, he is never boastful, nor does he abuse his influence at the college. Interactions First Lessons During the Dragonborn's first lessons at the college, Tolfdir instructs the apprentices about the proper use of wards. He also provides a lesser ward spell, free of charge, if it isn't already known. Thereafter, he serves as a master-level trainer for Alteration, staying in the Hall of the Elements and studying the Eye of Magnus while it is there. Under Saarthal Tolfdir's second lesson takes the apprentices to Saarthal, where the Dragonborn stumbles upon a secret passageway while collecting magical artifacts. Tolfdir accompanies the Dragonborn as a companion from this stage until the Eye of Magnus is discovered at the end of the crypt. Good Intentions The Dragonborn must find and consult the Augur of Dunlain about the recent events and findings at the College of Winterhold and how to proceed after being visited again by a monk from the Psijic Order. The Staff of Magnus The Dragonborn must recover the Staff of Magnus from the Nordic ruin of Labyrinthian to stop Ancano and stabilize the Eye of Magnus. The Eye of Magnus After recovering the Staff of Magnus from Labyrinthian, Toldfir gets paralyzed when he tries to assist with defeating Ancano. Afterwards, he replaces Mirabelle Ervine as Master Wizard, due to her death in the skirmish that followed Ancano's seizing of The Eye. Finding Tolfdir's Alembic At regular intervals, Tolfdir misplaces his alembic, which can be located in one of three places in the Hall of Countenance. Aftershock Magic Anomaly appear at a random location, and Tolfdir tasks the Dragonborn to use the Staff of Magnus to remove them. Alteration Ritual Spell After surpassing Alteration level 90, Tolfdir will send the Dragonborn to harvest dragon heartscales in order to be teach the master lever spell Dragonhide. Dialogue Conversations First Lessons Tolfdir: "Welcome, welcome! We were just beginning. Please, stay and listen. So, as I was saying, the first thing to understand is that magic is, by its very nature, volatile and dangerous. Unless you can control it, it can and will destroy you." Brelyna: "Sir, I think we all understand that fairly well. We wouldn't be here if we couldn't control magic!" Tolfdir: "Of course, my dear. Of course. You all certainly possess some inherent natural ability. That much is not being questioned. What I'm talking about is true control, mastery of magic. It takes years, if not decades, of practice and study." J'zargo: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Tolfdir: "Please, please! This is exactly what I'm talking about. Eagerness must be tempered with caution, or else disaster is inevitable." Onmund: "But we've only just arrived here -- you've no idea what any of us are capable of. Why not give us a chance to show you what we can do?" (After speaking with Tolfdir, and not making a decision) Onmund: "We're all pretty new to this, right? Let's just give it a chance. What's the worst that could happen?" Tolfdir: "All right, let's settle down. I suppose we can try something practical... In continuing with our theme of safety, we'll start with Wards. Wards are protective spells that block magic. I'll teach you all a ward, and we'll see if you can successfully use it to block spells, all right?" (After speaking with Tolfdir, and choosing something practical) Brelyna: "See? He agrees with us too! Why don't you actually show us something?" Tolfdir: "All right, let's settle down. I suppose we can try something practical... In continuing with our theme of safety, we'll start with Wards. Wards are protective spells that block magic. I'll teach you all a ward, and we'll see if you can successfully use it to block spells, all right?" (After speaking with Tolfdir, and choosing safety first) J'zargo: "Oh, don't listen to him. We can do it, just give us a chance!" Tolfdir: "All right, let's settle down. I suppose we can try something practical... In continuing with our theme of safety, we'll start with Wards. Wards are protective spells that block magic. I'll teach you all a ward, and we'll see if you can successfully use it to block spells, all right?" (After working with wards) Tolfdir: "Well, I think this is an excellent start. I'd like you all to continue practicing with wards, please. I think perhaps we're ready to begin exploring some of the various applications of magic throughout history. The College has undertaken a fascinating excavation in the ruins of Saarthal nearby. It's an excellent learning opportunity. I suggest we meet there in a few hours, and see what awaits us inside. That's all for now, thank you." Under Saarthal Tolfdir: "As some of you may know, Saarthal was one of the earliest Nord settlements in Skyrim. It was also the largest. Sacked by the elves in the infamous "Night of Tears," not much is known about what happened to Saarthal. This is an exciting opportunity for us. To be able to study such an early civilization, and the magics they used..."'' (After speaking with Tolfdir) Tolfdir: "Now, let's see. What shall we have the rest of you do? Brelyna, my dear, why don't you search for warding magics. Anything designed to keep people out. Don't interact with them, just identify them. All right, everyone. Let's be careful, but have fun!" (When entering the room behind the Saarthal Amulet) Tolfdir: "Well, this is highly unusual. And very interesting." Inappropriate interruption Ancano: "I'm afraid I must intrude. I need to speak to your associate immediately." Tolfdir: "This is most inappropriate! We are involved in serious research here!" Ancano: "condescending Yes, I've no doubt of its gravity. This, however, is a matter that cannot wait." Tolfdir: "Well, I'm quite sure I've never been interrupted like this before...the audacity!...player I suppose we'll have to continue this at some later time, when we can avoid interruptions." The Eye of Magnus Ancano: "You've come for me, have you? You think I don't know what you're up to? You think I can't destroy you? The power to unmake the world at my fingertips, and you think you can do anything about it?" Tolfdir: "Spells have no effect!" Ancano: "I am beyond your pathetic attempts at magic. You cannot touch me." Tolfdir: "The staff! Use it on the Eye!" Ancano: "Enough! Still you persist? Very well. Come then. See what I can do now." Trivia *Tolfdir has heterochromia iridum. His right eye is hazel and his left eye is green. *During the quest "The Staff of Magnus," Tolfdir is made Master Wizard, replacing the late Mirabelle Ervine. *Despite the Dragonborn being named Arch-Mage of the college after completing "The Eye of Magnus" quest, Tolfdir is effectively in charge of the college after that point. There are no more main duties or quests with other NPCs of the college than before. Tolfdir is also the one to answer to if the Dragonborn steals, assaults someone, or otherwise breaks the college's rules and ends up being forced to complete the quest "Rejoining the College." *He recognizes Talos as a Divine. In the quest "The Eye of Magnus," he exclaims "By the Nine...." and "What in Talos' name!" *Although he sells a ward spell during the Dragonborn's first lesson, and can be conversed with about how to use them, wards are from the school of Restoration, not Alteration. *Tolfdir, among several other characters, is voiced by George Coe, an original member of Saturday Night Live's first cast, and commonly known as the voice of Woodhouse from the FX series Archer. Bugs * Tolfdir may travel to Whiterun Stables during Under Saarthal. From there, he moves near Mount Anthor, finally proceeding to Saarthal. * When teaching the Lesser Ward spell, Tolfdir may not shoot fire at the Dragonborn. * Tolfdir may only be able to sell Novice leveled spell tomes. * Tolfdir may repeatedly speak to the Dragonborn about saving the College, rendering him unable to sell items. Appearances * * de:Tolfdir es:Tolfdir fr:Tolfdir it:Tolfdir pl:Tolfdir pt:Tolfdir ru:Толфдир uk:Толфдір Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: College of Winterhold Members